The Wesker Children
This article was written by User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield, do not edit, ever. *This article is apart of the AWpCR continuity. Everybody thinks I am dead. Hmhmhmhmhm, I can use this to my advantage. Chris, I hope you survive long enough so you can see my new world.-Albert talking to himself. Resident Evil: The Wesker Children is the sequel to Resident Evil: Shade. It it centered around brothers Albert and Tony Wesker, the last of the 'Wesker Children'. It takes place a year after Resident Evil 5. The Uroboros Virus saved Wesker's life, but doing so has caused the Uroboros Virus to die. Tony and Albert are the two playable characters. The merchant makes a return. Most characters are playable in the Mercenaries. This game will also put some more light on Wesker's Virus and how it was created. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to RE5. Like 5, you can automaticly equip a gun by pressing the directional pads, but you can also de-equip your gun, to make use of the games unique hand-to-hand combat. The person can also enter 'virus mode', similar to Shade, but instead of increasing the players ability, it slows down time for a short period. The Heer and the zombies will attack each other, and any Heer killed by a zombie will turn into a zombie. Story "Wesker, come with me. Soon, we will have out revenge on those who have f*cked you up." The story takes place in an unknown location in Thailand. Tony stares and smiles at the stasis tank where Wesker, still in the recovery state, lies, waiting to be awakened. The sound of the alarm startles Tony and he cracks the glass on the stasis tank. He quikly presses the button to release Wesker, even though he has not fully recovered. Wesker opens his eyes, rips off the life support systems and breaks the stasis tank, and walks to Tony. Tony explains to Wesker what has happened, and promises that he will help him get revenge. Tony points to some clothes(Night-Trench) for Wesker, and hands him his gun.(Samurai Edge) Tony and Wesker run through the facility, killing zombies and other B.O.Ws along the way, where they meet a survivor named Dr. Reginald Fisher. Tony demands Reginald to tell him what happened. He explains that a rogue scientist released the T-Virus into the facility, and temperarily delayed the alarm system to make sure no one survives. "Dr. Chang Li, he is the one who released the T-Virus into the facility. He is also the one responsible for the Luftwaffe excaping and infecting the villagers and animals around the area. He is the one you want. If you help me excape the facility alive, I will take you to him" Dr. Reginald Fisher. Albert and Tony help Dr. Fisher survive. As they make their excape, Reginald is killed by an escaped T-103. Wesker and Tony easily defeats the rogue Tyrant and escapes before the facility explodes. "Dammit, now we don't got a lead to the asian bastard." "Tony, we will find him. He couldn't have gotton far. Now lets go." "Alright. I just hope you know what you are doing." As Tony and Albert start to look for Dr. Li, a strange man (hearby refered to as the Merchant) selling firearms takes interest in them. (Whether or not they buy something is up to the player) After being ambushed by several groups of heer, the Wesker Children come across thr village. In the village they see Dr. Li, and before they could go after them, two giant elephants attacks them. After killing the elephants, they go into the village, only to have lost Dr. Li. "Dammit, he got away again. Way to go Al." *claps hgand sarcasticly* "Tony, don't speak unless spoken to. Unless you want your tongue ripped out, I suggest you stay quiet and follow me." "Whatever you say Albert" The Wesker Children go deeper into the village, being attacked by Heer in all directions. They enter a building hoping to get some relief from the nonstop hord of heer, when sudenly three men wearing B.S.A.A uniforms hold Albert and Tony at gunpoint. "Freeze? Who are you and what are you doing hear?" "None of your buisness, asswipe. Now get the hell out of our way." After thirty seconds of doing nothing, Tony and Albert kill all but one B.S.A.A members. "Wh.. What the hell are you?" "None of your buisness, dickwad. Now look at me in my eyes. If you don't do what I say, me and my brother Albert over there will kill you slowly. Have you seen an asian man in a labcoat?" "N.. none of your buisness." "Wrong answere toughguy." *Tony raises his arm in preperation of a bitchslap in the mans face* "Tony, stop. If you tell me, it will make life just that much easier for you. Now, have you seen that man or not." "F*ck you" *Albert snaps the mans kneck with one flick of his hand* "Waste of my time. Tony, lets go." Chapters Chapter 1-1, Reawakened This chapter shows you how to play and how to use the environment to your advantage. Chapter 1-2, The search for Dr. Li Albert and Tony search for Dr. Li and discover the village. Chapter 1-3, The village Albert and Tony get attacked by heer and get a suprise visit from the B.S.A.A. Mercenaries Albert Wesker Weapons Wesker's Samurai Edge(S.T.A.R.S) 8 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun(S.T.A.R.S) Desert Eagle(S.T.A.R.S) AMT Hardballer Longslide .45 ACP(Night-trench) Smith & Wesson .500(Night-trench) Melee Cobra Strike-Head Tiger Uppercut-Leg Panther Fang-Arm Jaguar Kick-BackArm Mustang Kick-BackLeg Windfall-Ground Special Ghost Butterfly-LargeHead Rhino Charge-LargeLeg Sprint-R3 Knee Cannon-During sprint, Press Square Tony Wesker Weapons Compound Bow(Night) Tommy Gun(Mobster) Melee Suplex-Head Uppercut-Leg Closeline-Arm Chokeslam-BackArm Boot-BackLeg Elbow Drop-Ground Special Right Hook/Left Hook combo-LargeLeg Headbutt-LargeHead Sprint-R3 Double Leg Takedown-During Sprint, Press Square Chris Redfield Weapons Samurai Edge Chris' Model(S.T.A.R.S) M4 Super 90(S.T.A.R.S) M92F/FS(B.S.A.A) Ithaca M37(B.S.A.A) Jill Valentine Weapons Samurai Edge Jill's Model(S.T.A.R.S) Grenade Launcher REmake(S.T.A.R.S) H&K MP5A5(B.S.A.A) PX4(B.S.A.A) H&K PSG-1(B.S.A.A) Sheva Alomar (Playable in Mercs) Weapons M92F/FS(B.S.A.A) Skorpion(B.S.A.A) Dragunov(B.S.A.A) AK-74(Clubbin) S75(Clubbin) Striker(Clibbin) NPC Dr. Reginald Fisher Merchant Victor Ivanovich Enemies Heer Luftwaffe Hunter Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Licker Zombie Crimson Head Cerberus Licker Beta Chimeara B.S.A.A B.T.R.T Luftwaffe Infected Crow Luftwaffe Infected Bat Luftwaffe Infected Tiger (Sub-Boss) Luftwaffe Infected Elephant (Sub-Boss) Luftwaffe Infected Crocodile Luftwaffe Infected Python T-103 (Sub-Boss) Dr. Chang Li G-Virus (three part boss fight) First form: Dr. Li's first form bears the most resemblance to the human host. Large tumor-like eyeball protruding from the left arm. Large talons. Second Form: Gains four more arms, each one with razor sharp talons. Two more smaller eyeballs appear. One on the leg, and the other on his ribcage. Third Form: Very large. Now has a large tail. Able to climb walls using the four secondary limbs. Fourth Form: Blob-like in appearance. Similar to Birkin but smaller. Items Merchant Items Compund Bow(Tony Only, Tony's Starting Weapon) http://i92.photobucket.com/albums/l37/Narume13/Weapons/compoundbow.jpg Tompson Submachine Gun(Tony Only) http://i157.photobucket.com/albums/t78/Aruba-Rashid/tommy-gun.jpg Bowgun(Tony Only) http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa64/DarkFire--Raven/Crossbow.jpg Samurai Edge Wesker's Model(Wesker Only, Wesker's Starting Weapon) http://i118.photobucket.com/albums/o103/neoultimadragon/SDC13777.jpg M1911A1(Wesker Only) http://wb8.itrademarket.com/pdimage/26/489926_tm-coltm1911a1.jpg S&W .500(Wesker Only) http://i175.photobucket.com/albums/w159/wedgeman496/500.jpg Rocket Launcher http://i192.photobucket.com/albums/z226/Hefaistus/rpg-7.jpg M79 Grenade Launcher http://www.fas.org/man/dod-101/sys/land/m79.jpg M4 Super 90 http://www.blueline-activities.com/shop/images/Benelli%20M4%20.jpg Desert Eagle http://southeastfirearms.us/rebelsubweb/images/GoldDesertEagle.jpg Dragunov http://www.honestreporting.com/images/dragunov.gif H&K PSG-1 http://www.hkpro.com/psg1a1.jpg 8 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun http://www.jcdevine.com/images/auction_2806/08-100-062.jpg First Aid Spray Can only buy two Ammo 9x19 Parabellum Clip 12 Gauge Shells Alluminum Arrows .45 ACP Handgun Clip .45 ACP Submachine Gun Magazine 50 AE Magnum Clip S&W .500 Magnum Rounds 8 Gauge Shells Sniper Rounds Fragmentary Grenade Rounds Flame Grenade Rounds Acid Grenade Rounds Freeze Grenade Rounds Category:Games